Multiple-joint industrial robots are widely utilized for various operations, such as welding and painting. For example, PTL 1 discloses a spot welding robot including a wrist portion to which a spot welding gun is attached. In this robot, some of motors configured to drive the wrist portion are attached to a rear end of an arm portion. A cable through which electric power is supplied to the spot welding gun is attached to the wrist portion. This cable is routed outside the wrist portion.